The Fight For Love
by captainxcarebear
Summary: Kikyo and Kouga team up to try and break the one and only InuKag up. Will it work or will InuKag's relationship be even stronger? And I don't own any of the charecters please R


"What was that!"Kagome was looking around her. She saw a figure move across the firld in front of her. She stood up and walked around the cherry blossom. She saw no one. She sat back down and started writing in her book again.

"I wish i could make her relize how much i love her but she doesn't see." Kouga was leaning against a tree in the woods out of sight of Kagome. He was looking at her, studying her body. He started to day dream about them being together when he saw a dog looking thing moving tward her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome got up and gave him a huge hug throwing her legs up and hanging from his neck. She held her in his arms and spun her around. "How are you. I havn't seen you since... since we found all the jewel shards!"

" I am good but i missed you terribly!" Inuyasha kissed her and sat under the tree pulling her down with her. She fell sitting on his lap. They sat there cuddled while Kouga watched. He was filling with more jealousy of Inuyasha than he had ever felt before. He wanted to run to them and just tell her how much he longed to hold her the way Inuyasha did. Crack

"Inu. What was that?" Kogome heard a noise in the woods. She hugged Inuyasha tighter and didn't move.

"I don't know. I'm going to go find out." Inuyasha got up and took out his sword. He raised it as he aproached the woods carfuly. Kouga saw Inuyasha and got up from the ground and ran as fast as he could. He relized he was making so much more noise that way so he ran behind trees. Inuyasha ran into the woods sword up and saw nothing. He scanned the area and when he saw nor heard another noise, he turned and ran back to Kagome to comfort her.

"Kagome, i saw nothing. Maybe it was an animal. It probably got startled when it saw me coming at it with my sword." Inuyasha laughed and pulled up Kagome. She kissed him lightly and ran off. "TAG! Your it!" Kagome giggled and ran into the woods. She stopped running when she relized that Inuyasha wasn't behind her. "Inu... Were are you?" She looked all around, spinning in circles trying to spot him.

"YOUR IT!" Inuyasha jumped from a near tree and tackled Kagome to the ground. He stayed there pinning her down. He liked that she was staring into his eyes with passion. Kagome kissed him and Inuyasha sat her up and pulled off her shirt. They started makeing out just as Kikyo interupted.

"Am i interupting something TOO important?" She looked at Kagome with an evil look. Kagome was so embarrased she didn't know what to do so she grabbed part of Inuyasha's rob and covered her top half.

"Kikyo, can you.. umm.. kind of excuse us for a moment?" Inuyasha was trying his best not to turn red. Kikyo turned around and walked out of the woods.

"Umm.. Inuyasha, were did she come from? I would have seen her. It's like...like... she was _spying_." Kagome stood up and slipped her shirt on and combed her hair with her fingers. Inuyasha kissed her and turned to face Kikyo.

"Hey, Umm soo... why are you here?" Inuyasha couldn't figure out why she would be looking for him at this partiular time.

"I was walking by and saw you but i didn't see you and **_her_**. Sorry i interupted." She turned to walk away when Kagome emerged from the woods. "Kikyo... wait!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha wanted to grab Kagome's sleeve but he held himself back. Kagome ran up to her. Inuyasha couldn't make out what they were saying so he walked back to the cherry blossom and twirled his sword around his wrists. Kagome walked twards him with a frown on her face.

"I don't understand why she was so upset. Maybe she was tramatized or something." Kagome sat down and hung her head low. Inuyasha lifted her head.  
"Well whatever it was, it wasn't your fault." He leaned across her and kissed her lips. Kagome smiled and stood up and picked up her things.

"Kagome, are you leaving?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded. "But why? Did i do something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No! Of cource not. I just have to be home soon. I will be back here tomorrow okay?" Inuyasha stood up and hugged her good-bye and walked in the opposite direction of her.


End file.
